deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Chompy-King/Mario VS Sonic - The Guide Blog
Heyo! It's Chompy-King! Here with something I'm sure you guys will like! The Farewell However, before I do that, I would like to say a fond farewell to Quant and Masta. They are being banned soon because of underage policy. I hope nothing but the very best for them, and I wish that we can cross paths one day in the near furture. Take care of yourselves, guys. You have made such a great difference of the Wiki and for the lucky users on it who had the pleasure to meet you. Goodbye Quant and Masta. You will be missed until you hopefully return. What's The Guide? Okay, so you are probably wondering what the guide is. I'll tell you! It is this here blog post that will tell you when it comes to Mario VS Sonic themed fights, who should fight who, in my opinion, of course. I will also list the similarities of the two. You are welcome to make these fights if they are not taken, but please ask me first since these are my ideas. So without further ado, here is the Guide! The Guide Okay, so right off the bat, it's quite obvious Mario fought Sonic. The two heroes of rivaling franchises and companies. I agree with the results for that one. Again, Tails fought Luigi. Battle of the sidekicks of the rivaling heroes. Personally, I thought this one was just plain trash. It was good until Tails won. Luigi would decimate Tails, and everyone knows it. I do not agree with the results. Finally, Donkey Kong did fight Knuckles. Battle of the two red wearing, hot headed gaurdians of great treasure and defenders of islands. They were also both rivals to the hero at some point. The next fight should be Peach VS Amy. Battle of the pink girlfriends of the heroes. This was already done, I believe. I agree that Peach wins. Just look what she did to poor Zelda! The next one should be Bowser VS Dr. Eggman. Battle of the two army leading villians. It's also a Brains VS Brawn match. This one is already done, and Bowser wins, though his army loses to Eggman's. The next one should be Bowser Jr. VS Metal Sonic. Battle of the technology themed second in command. I am making this one. I think this is a draw. Here me out. Robots main weakness? Water or any other liquid. What is Bowser Jr.'s main weapon? Paint. Now, you are probably wondering why I think this is a draw if I just put up evidence for Jr. winning. I think this is a draw because of two reasons. One, Metal Sonic could kill Jr., but break down from the paint that is on/in him soon after. Two, Bowser Jr., still alive, uses paint, causing Metal Sonic to blowing up, probably killing the two of them. But hey, that's just my opinion. The next one should be Wario VS Shadow OR Wario VS Scourge. If Wario was fighting Shadow, it would be a battle between the motorcycle riding, enemy made rival characters of the two series. Both also have Super Forms, such as Super Shadow and Wario Man. I am positive Shadow would win. He's faster and Wario has no way to counter his Chaos Attacks. I think this one is more likely than Wario VS Scourge. This one is already made. If Wario fought Scourge, it would be between the two evil twins of the heroes. And I find it funny how Scourge is sometimes called Anti-Sonic and Wario is called Anti-Mario. I am doing this one. I think Scourge kinda stomps. He ROLFstomps in every category except smarts and strength. The next one should be Yoshi VS Vector. I am doing this one. I don't have much to say but that it's a battle between the two green, hungry reptile pals of the hero. I think Yoshi wins with some difficulty. The next one should be Rosalina VS Blaze. I am doing this one. It is a battle between the space themed princesses of the two franchises. It's kinda obvious Rosalina stomps. The next one should be the Koopalings VS The Deadly Six. I think this one is taken. It's a battle between the two deadly villain groups. I think (flame shield up) the Deadly Six wins because they are just better combat wise. The Koopalings may have their Clown Cars, but once those are gone, what do they have? Slow moving fireballs? The Deadly Six are bigger, stronger, and faster, too. THEY ARE THE MEMEBERS OF THE DK CREW! Sorry... The next one should be Waluigi VS Rouge. Hipper has this one. This would be a battle between the 2 purple wearing theives. I agree Waluigi wins by a lot. The next one should be Silver VS Dark Bowser. I have this. This is a weird one, but hear me out. It it a battle between the two magic being, telekineses using fighters. I think it's very close, but Silver wins with some bad injuries. Silver is more skilled and experienced, and his magic might not be as strong as Dark Bowser, but Dark Bowser could probably be easily outwitted. The next one is Daisy VS Sticks. This one is free. I don't want it. It's a battle between the two orange fiesty girls. I think this could go anyway, but I can see Sticks winning a little more clearly. She's just faster and has much better weapons. Plus, Daisy hasn't really been seen to do much combatwise. Dry Bowser should fight Eggman Nega. This one is taken. A battle between the two alternate forms of the villains. Now believe me, I think Bowser crushes Eggman, but I also think Nega beats Dry Bowser. Y'know why? Becasue Dry Bowser falls apart so easily. And he is just made of bone. Dry Bowser falls apart and Eggman Nega blows up the bones or crushes them before Dry can rebuild himself, Dry Bowser is done for. Toad should fight Big The Cat or Cream. If he fought Cream, it would be between the young small side heroes. I think Toad would win because he has more weapons and experience. I think this one is taken. If he fought Big, it would be between the rather unimportant side heroes. I think this one could go any way. I'm pretty sure this one is free. Dr. Mario should fight Sonic fom Sonic Boom. This is the wierdest one here. It is free. It would be between the two spinoff characters based off of the main characters. I think this is kinda the same as Mario VS Sonic, with Sonic Boom ending up winning. Finally, Espio should fight either Diddy Kong or Nabbit. If he fought Nabbit, it would be between the two purple sneaky guys of the 2 series. Although Nabbit IS suppossedly indestructbale, that is not really the case. Nabbit can be hurt be explosives, fire, lava, and bottomless pits. And what does Espio have? Grenades. So he can techinally hurt Nabbit. I think Espio wins because of this. I am doing this one. If he fought Diddy, it would be between the two stealthy and agile allies to the powerhouse charcater (Knuckles and Donkey Kong.) I am doing this. I really do not know who would win. I need help on this one. While Espio has the speed, smarts and experience, Diddy has everything else. I could see either winning, so I need help deciding this one. End Thank you for reading this! Remember to refer back to this if you need to. I hope you enjoyed this and I am looking forward to seeing maybe some of these coming true! Category:Blog posts